ILIUS Capitulo II Los Tres Reinos
by shetenmann
Summary: El segundo capítulo de Ilius donde explican por que se expandió la infección. Como en mi anterior capítulo el personaje de "Yo" es interpretado por el lector.


**CAPITULO II**

**Episodio I **

La Táctica Asiática.

Estaban reunidos en una gran sala todos los gobernadores, tanto presidentes, vicepresidentes, alcaldes entre otros de cada país de Norteamérica, Europa y Asia para elegir con que parte de Sur América, África y Oceanía se iban a quedar cada uno. Era un referéndum súper secreto que iba a durar barios días pero que no se iban a enviar a los zombies a los demás continentes hasta que se acabara. Comenzando la junta:

Presidente de Japón: Nosotros exigimos todo el continente de África.

Presidente de EEUU: No se van a quedar con la mayor parte ya que hay que compartirlo todo equitativamente.

Presidente de España: Si alguien se va a quedar con Sur America, esos seremos nosotros.

Presidente de Italia: Nosotros merecemos tomar más Sur America.

Presidente de EEUU: Ninguna nación se quedará con ningún continente, cada continente se repartirá para cada continente.

Presidente de Francia: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Presidente de EEUU: Que, por ejemplo, Asia se quedara con Oceanía, Europa con África y que America deje de separarse entre Sur America, Centro America y Note America y seamos solo una America.

Presidente de Alemania: Yo apoyo la idea del estadounidense.

Presidente de Portugal: Yo también.

Presidente de China: Yo declino la idea.

Presidente de Japón: Yo igual, Asia son los países con mas población por lo tanto exigimos quedarnos con la mayor parte de los continentes. (Un hombre se le para al lado del presidente y le dice algo al oído) Retiro lo dicho; exigimos Sur America.

Después de tanta confrontación entre los países, los presidentes decidieron demandar un líder por cada continente para que no fuera tan complejo y duraron más de una semana en cuestionar entre los países europeos y asiáticos un líder en particular para el continente, pero se llevó a cabo con paz y creatividad, luego de un transcurso de tiempo de dos semanas y tres días se logró elegir con éxito a tres gobernadores mundiales, uno para cada continente, y desde luego se empezó a cuestionar el tema del reparto del territorio.

Líder de Asia: Yo propongo que nos quedemos con Sur America.

Líder de Norteamérica: Pero ya nosotros estábamos intentando de apartar Sur America para poder volver a un continente unido, llamado America.

Líder de Europa: (Refiriéndose hacia el Líder de Asia) Nosotros no tenemos problemas en darles una parte de África.

Líder de Asia: De acuerdo, para evitar confrontamiento exigimos la mayor parte del continente.

Líder de Europa: (Silencio durante varios minutos) De acuerdo, si le podemos ofrecer la mayor parte de África.

Líder de Norteamérica: ¿Ya están de acuerdos todos? Bueno, es momento de firmar en las nuevas reformas, y de aniquilar continentes.

Después de unas semanas de solucionar estos problemas se construyeron paredes gigantes de concreto con un grosor mayor que dos estadios de futbol y muy bien vigilados con guardias alrededor de Sur America, África y Oceanía; y justo luego de haber finalizado tales obras se confiscaron todos los navíos marítimos y aéreos de las zonas y fueron puestos nuevos que contenían numerables cantidades de zombies que serían liberados por militares apenas se cortara todos los enlaces como electricidad y comunicación ya que se estaban saboteando tales sistemas para que todo fuera perfecto y al momento de completarse la suspensión atacaría las ciudades una gran ola de zombies y monstruos.

Luego de unos días de haber ocurrido la invasión de zombies murió el Líder de Europa misteriosamente pero había un testigo que observó cuando un norteamericano asesinó al Líder de Europa y comenzó una guerra entre los norteamericanos y los europeos pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que los norteamericanos le echaran la culpa a los asiáticos y aunque tenían razón los europeos dudaron y comenzó una guerra entre las tres naciones.

**Episodio II **

Los Tres Reinos.

Parte 1.

Ya estábamos en mar abierto y llevando a todos los sobrevivientes que rescatamos a un lugar seguro después de haber durado navegando unos cuantos días, ya casi se agotaban las provisiones y la gente ya se estaba aburriendo y mientras estábamos en el mar pude platicar con Maira en un momento que nos quedamos solos en una habitación y charlamos sobre mis poderes y sobre nosotros, nuestras infancias y los amigos que teníamos y nos conocimos mejor haciéndonos mejores amigos y me enamoré de ella aunque se que ella sentía algo similar por mi. Luego de un día más de navegar por el mar escuchamos al Capitán de la nave diciendo:

Capitán: Tierra a la vista.

Y pudimos divisar un montículo pequeño de tierra que se miraba a lo lejos y cada vez se hacía más grande pero al acercarnos recibimos una comunicación por radio con un militar que se escuchaba muy resaltado y nos dijo:

Militar: Repórtense ¿Quiénes son?

Respondiendo: Somos militares que venimos de haber soltado todo nuestro arsenal de zombies, déjenos desembarcar.

Militar: ¿Traes tropas militares a bordo?

Respondiendo: Si, necesitamos desembarcar, se nos están acabando los alimentos.

Militar: ¿Pero todos sus soldados están armados?

Respondiendo: Si, déjenos desembarcar.

Militar: Rápido, que bajen todos los soldados y empiecen a pelear, hay una guerra aquí y necesitamos la mayor cantidad de tropas posibles.

Al acercarnos al puerto ya todos los que estaban a bordo se habían disfrazado de militares con unas ropas que estaban en el barco y al bajar del barco nos empezaron a acribillar a tiros en la costa, yo miraba los que bajaban y vi que todos morían apenas tocaban el puerto, yo estaba muy asustado y no sabía que hacer pero mecha me explico que no importaba cuantos tiros me dieran, las heridas se curaban a una velocidad indescriptible, y apenas bajé del barco me dieron en el pecho y me tropecé y caí por el muelle al agua, creí que había muerto pero al abrir los ojos miré que la sangre del agua no era mía si no de los que habían muerto antes que yo y me toqué el pecho y no sentí ningún dolor ni tampoco una herida así que salí del agua y miré a mecha y el me dijo:

Mecha: Te lo dije.

Luego de correr por la playa me puse a salvo en un montículo de sacos de arena que me protegían acompañado de algunos militares que nunca había visto y me agarraron y gritaron:

Militares: No te quedes allí parado, esto es una guerra, agarra con firmeza esa arma y empieza a matar asiáticos.

Cuando dijo asiáticos me quedé pensando y preguntándome de que hacían los norteamericanos peleando contra los asiáticos, pero eso no importaba mucho en el momento ya que estábamos siendo atacados en ese momento y no me podía concentrar solo podía sujetar el arma con firmeza y disparar a todo lo que viera. La batalla duró varias horas las cuales parecían días para mi mientras observaba a Mecha matar asiáticos como si nada y yo asustado, ya casi se acababa la batalla y se me acercó un asiático que al parecer se le habían acabado las balas y me estaba persiguiendo con una espada y me la clavó en el pecho, yo quedé petrificado mirando la brillante arma y volteé a ver el asiático y me molesté, me saqué el arma, la sujeté con la mano y con toda mi fuerza corte al asiático de cabeza a pies por medio de todo el cuerpo en dos pedazos, de repente se me acercan mas asiáticos y se me ponen alrededor con sus metrallas y empezaron a dispararme pero casi como instinto moví la tan gloriosa espada de una manera tan impresionante que logré desviar la ruta de las balas de una manera que se las tiraba a cualquier lado que yo quisiera pero lógicamente se las desviaba mas a los enemigos aunque algunas no las podía desviar y luego de haber ya matado varios asiáticos sujeté la espada con firmeza alzándola en el aire, mirando su gran esplendor (poseía una forma única con curvas en los extremos y tan afilada como una hojilla de afeitar, y una textura muy compleja, parecía la obra de un artesano) la nombré Jeremías, la sujeté y la tomé con las dos manos y seguí asesinando asiáticos hasta que acabó la batalla y nosotros habíamos ganado, luego de tanta excitación me di cuanta de que toda la tripulación estaba muerta excepto una escasa cantidad de persona, entre ellas Maira, y nos acercamos a unos militares y les preguntamos por qué estaba ocurriendo la guerra si se suponía que se estaban haciendo los planes de repartir los territorios y ellos nos explicaron La Táctica Asiática y lo comprendimos todo pero tuvimos que hacernos pasar igual por norteamericanos ya que si no lo hacíamos nos asesinarían, nos llevaron a los centro de la milicia a reclutarnos para las guerras pero lamentablemente me separaron de Maira ya que a ella se la llevaron para Canadá y yo me quedé a defender Norteamérica pero al verla yéndose en el transporte le grité algo que jamás había dicho a una chica en toda mi vida sino solo en mis sueños.

Yo: Te amo Maira.

Maira: Yo también (Gritando).

Parte 2.

Después de unos meses de haber estado matando europeos y asiáticos con mi grandiosa Jeremías, además de que me acompañaba Mecha ya habíamos conseguido varios meditos en batallas y ya habíamos ganado demasiadas además de que habíamos logrado acabar con muchos lideres europeos y asiáticos pero llegó un día fatal, lo recuerdo bien ese día fue que se volteó mi mundo de nuevo. Comenzó siendo una mañana normal yo ya me estaba montado en el camión esperando al pelotón para arrancar a la batalla cuando derepente siento algo extraño y vi que se me acercaba corriendo un soldado aliado y me grita:

Soldado: (Gritando) Corra soldado, corra.

Y de repente veo que la tierra lo alza en el aire y lo extirpa haciéndolo polvo, yo quede pasmado y me salí del carro, miré hacia el campamento y vi que estaba siendo atacado por un monstruo gigante de tierra que se alzaba en el aire y aplastaba todo a su paso y veo que Mecha se me acerca y ante nosotros dos se nos forma una silueta de una persona conformada por arena y nos habla:

Monstruo de arena: Soy Sand Blood y ustedes deben ser compañeros proyectos, lo sé por que lo siento en el aire.

Mecha: ¿Qué quieres? Estas arruinando nuestros planes, deja de atacarnos y vete.

Sand Blood: Pero si es divertido ¿Por qué no me ayudan?

Mecha: Tenemos planes.

Sand Blood se desvanece en el aire y se va a seguir atacando a los militares y yo me le acerco a Mecha y le pregunto:

Yo: ¿Qué planes?

Mecha: No te lo he dicho por que no confiaba en ti, pero ya confío y la verdad es que yo tenía ansias de venir para acá y descubrir de quien fue la idea de destruir mi casa y convertirme en monstruo; realmente me importa más un pepino si me quieres acompañar.

Yo: ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Yo si quiero acompañarte.

Mecha: Perfecto pero no se como llegar aunque le he sacado información a los superiores y más o menos se donde esta el laboratorio donde crearon el virus.

Sand Blood: He escuchado su conversación y realmente si me interesa ayudarlos con su búsqueda.

Yo: ¿Nos estabas escuchando?

Mecha: Lo sabía, pero no quise decir nada, además era bueno que escucharas no quería volver a repetir mi plan, mientras más seamos, mejor.

Derepente Mecha se transforma y empieza destruir militares.

Sand Blood: Creí que no me querías ayudar.

Mecha: No importa ya le saque la información que necesitaba a este general, es tiempo de irme con otro, pero mientras, matemos a estos bastardo. (Me miró) Ven, vamos a matar a estos militares.

Y cuando me iba a transformar en una criatura empezaron a aparecer militares con trajes extraños y a dispararle a Sand Blood y a herirlo igual que a Mecha y derepente miro que con unos dos disparos más o menos de sus tan exageradas y muy extrañas armas derriban a Sand Blood mientras que Mecha asesina a uno de estos militares pero al hacerlo todo el escuadrón que quedaba le cae a disparos y lo destrozan, solo pude quedarme mirando mientras mataban a mi amigo de tan brutal manera. Cuando termina la brutal matanza, me acerco a uno de los extraños militares y les pregunto.

Yo: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Extraño militar: Somos los Anti-proyectos.

Yo: ¿Qué?

Anti-proyecto: Nos encargamos de destruir los proyectos que si infiltran ilegalmente a nuestros países, sabes lo que pasan la frontera.

Yo: Pero que tienen sus armas que mataron tan rápido a los Proyectos y las nuestras no.

Anti-proyecto: Es una sustancia extraña y muy difícil de hacer, las hacemos en los mismos laboratorios donde creamos a algunos proyectos.

En el momento que hablo sobre los laboratorios de los proyectos, supe que estas personas podían llevarme al lugar donde idearon el plan de invasión.

Yo: (Hablándole al líder del escuadrón) Disculpe señor ¿No habrá alguna manera de volverme Anti-proyecto? Es que creó que soy un estupendo militar y realmente puede verlo por los meditos que me han dado y me gustaría hacer algo que si requiera mis habilidades.

Líder Anti-proyecto: (Riéndose) Si, me he dado cuenta que tienes muchas insignias, pero es que nosotros casi no hacemos nada ya que casi nunca se disparan alarmas de esta manera; si te unes a nosotros casi no aras nada todo el día, creo que el ejercito te necesita más.

Yo: Pero supongo que entrenan y realmente yo quiero hacerme más fuerte y la única manera de hacerlo es uniéndome a ustedes.

Líder Anti-proyecto: (Dando un suspiro profundo) De acuerdo, si tienes tantas ganas de unirte a nosotros, no te lo negaré además que se murió Mark y nos hace falta un recluta y por la cantidad de insignias que llevas en el uniforme, me parece que si serás bastante útil.

Yo: Gracias señor, le juro que no lo defraudaré.

Me puso muy contento de que me allá aceptado, nada más tenía que hacerme pasar por uno de estos, luego robarles los trajes, sacarles toda la información y asesinarlos. Fue muy excitante cuando me monté en su helicóptero y me llevaron a su base militar subterránea, apenas llegamos me presentaron a todo el grupo, me hicieron pasar por enfrente de un centenar de científicos y otros trabajadores de importancia en la base y me presentaron ante todos como el nuevo recluta, luego me dijeron que los laboratorios contaban con más de 18 pisos subterráneos de puros cuartos y lugares de laboratorios luego me llevaron a una habitación en el piso 12 espaciosa con una cama y una mesa y me dijeron que ese era mi cuarto; pero apenas dejé de ver mi nueva cuarto, me llevaron a una sala grande y blanca donde habían unos vidrios gigantes en las paredes de los lados y enfrente como líneas que separaban la pared y me dejaron solo dentro de esa habitación y después de un instante me hablaron por un parlante y me dijeron:

Parlante: Vamos a probar tus habilidades para ver si eres apto de ser un Anti-proyecto.

Y empezaron a separarse las líneas en la pared frente mío y se extendieron alrededor de mí una pista de obstáculos con muchas cosas que nunca antes había visto pero las completé y las pasé de forma en que asombré al equipo Anti-proyecto y empezaron a ponerme pruebas cada vez más y más difíciles y yo las pasaba con una forma excelente, y en el momento que terminé todas las pruebas y salí de la habitación todo el grupo Anti-proyectos se me quedó mirando impresionados y el líder me dijo:

Líder Anti-proyecto: Eres increíble, no puedo creerlo, pasastes pruebas físicas que ni siquiera yo pude pasar, realmente si mereces el puesto de Anti-proyecto, pero espero que te comportes así también cuando vallamos a enfrentar algún proyecto.

Yo: Estuve en la guerra, no le tengo miedo a nada.

Líder Anti-proyecto: Eso espero.

Duré varios días en ese laboratorio cada vez más y les enseñé el arte que tenía con la espada y ParKour, les demostré que si era posible desviar una bala con mi espada y los puse a practicar hasta que solo aprendieron dos de ellos y lo lograron con perfección pero al intentar de desviar una bala de las armas especiales se me rompió Jeremías y me dio una rabia pero uno de los científicos me relajó y me explicó que podía crear otra y agarro los fragmentos de mi Jeremías rota y la puso en un aparato que la escaneó y la volvió a armar pero compuesta por la misma sustancia que disparan las armas especiales y el científico me explicó que la espada podía desviar las balas de las armas especiales y me puse a practicar y me dí cuenta que si podía desviar las balas.

Luego de durar más tiempo en los laboratorios empecé a pasear por ellos y entré, cuando todos estaban dormidos, en un lugar prohibido, descubrí gracias a unas computadoras que se estaban creado una especie de zombies especiales que eran más destructivos para invadir los países enemigos y al ver esto presioné un botón extraño por accidente y se disparó una alarma y en los monitores de las computadoras se puso: "Alerta, liberación no autorizada, alerta" yo no sabía que había hecho.


End file.
